Everything that Starts, Ends
by remypie1746
Summary: Seth finds Gavin Rose prisoner at the Living Mirage, and he revels the truth of what happened at the Dragon Sanctuary. Kendra has to choose between Gavin and Bracken. The society swore vengeance on the Fairy Queen and Fablehaven I do not own the Fablehaven characters. Sorry for spelling/grammar errors, I'm new at this.
1. Chapter 1

Seth walked through the quiet dungeon. Now that Agad is the new caretaker at the Living Mirage, Seth used the translocater to visit often. He rarely spoke with Agad, but most of the prisoners in the dungeon were released so he had a great place to relax when needed. The dungeon at Fablehaven was more occupied and at the Living Mirage, Seth could not get caught by his grandparents. He thought they were slightly overprotective. Seth walked deeper into the dungeon. He started to hear voices, but they did not bother him, considering that he was a shadow charmer. Agad had left the prisoners in the back of the dungeon there, because he reasoned they were there for a purpose. Even though he would get in trouble, Seth had the desire to look through a peep hole into the cell of a prisoner. It was just a peek, why not? After a few minutes of considering the pros and cons, Seth decided there was no harm. He chose a cell on his left that was farther from the back, hoping he would not come face to face with a wrath. He slowly closed one eye and put his open one to the peep hole. He pressed his hands against the door. On the cot lay the sleeping body of a man. As he tossed in his sleep, Seth could see it was the Sphinx. Knowing that the Sphinx was a prisoner he was not surprised. Walking deeper into the dungeon he decided to look into another cell. He putt his ear to the door first, just to make sure he didn't hear and wraths inside. When it was clear, he pressed his hands against the door and quietly looked into the cell. Hunched over in a corner, a teenage boy with long, dark, shaggy hair had his face in his hands, resting against his knee. Seth felt bad for the poor boy, Seth had been in the prison at the Living Mirage last winter. He knew how bad it was. He had an urge to comfort the boy, but being this far back in the dungeon, he could be dangerous. His sister Kendra never got in trouble, so what would she do in this situation? She probably would not have looked in the cell in the first place. Pulling his face from the door, he paused to think. He thought if he was a dangerous creature he would not have been put in a cell fit for a mortal. Seth came to the conclusion of knocking on the door and cheering up the boy. Seth probably should not refer to the prisoner as a boy considering he looked older than himself. Seth held his knuckles up to the door, hesitated for a moment, and lightly tapped against the hard wood. He put his ear to the door and heard movement.

"H-hello?" A familiar voice called. Seth didn't know who it was, but he recognized it.

"Umm hey, Uhh I'm Seth and ummm"

"S-Seth I am so glad you are here! P-please, help me!" Seth still didn't know who the prisoner was, but his curiosity got the best of him. Bracing himself for the worst, he brought his open eye to the peephole again to look in. He imminently saw the face of none other, than Gavin Rose.

Hair hung of his face, his clothes hung loosely around him. They were torn and ruined, but Seth instantly knew who he was. A tear started to form in Gavin's eye.

"Please, Seth. It was not m-m-me, I s-s-swear" Gavin exclaimed. Seth pulled away from the door. His face, full of shock, as he pulled the Translocater from his pocket. His fingers fumbled with the buttons as he thought of the attic at Fablehaven. He twisted it clockwise, just in time to hear Gavin call from behind him

"Seth w-w-w-wait!"


	2. Chapter 2

Appearing in the attic, he saw Kendra on her bed reading a book.

"Seth, where have you been! You know you are not allowed to use the Translocater without permission." Kendra warned "And are you okay, you look like you have seen a ghost.

"Worse!" Seth replied. He tucked the Translocater under his bed and walked over to Kendra, she put down her book "I think... Navarog...Is still alive." He tried to say calmly.

"What?!" Kendra yelled as she jumped off her bed. "What makes you think that?" she said once she calmed down a bit.

"I sorta saw him in Agad's dungeon" Seth nervously replied.

"What where you doing there?" Kendra was raising her voice again.

"Uhhhhhhh" was all Seth could say.

"We have to go talk to Grandpa." Kendra said "This is important!"

"What is so important we have to talk to Stan about?" Their father said as he walked into the room at the wrong time.

"Umm Seth lost his shoe, and it had 20 dollars in it." Kendra bluffed. She never had been good at lying, especially on the spot. "Well see you back here in a few!" Kendra yelled as she swung open the window. She was not afraid of heights anymore, and she used it to her advantage. She grabbed Seth's hand and dragged him through the screen-less window to the roof. There was a short jump to the patio roof and then they fell down to the grass. She did not bother recovering from the fall, she just got up and ran along the path strait to the old manor.

"What do you mean he is still alive? Kendra clearly saw him get eaten" Their Grandfather, Stan, remarked. "I am going to talk to Agad about this. He will probably clear this up. Or the Sphinx, this has to be a misunderstanding." Stan was tapping his foot on the carpeted floor. Since they repaired the manor it looked a lot nicer than their previous visit.

Kendra nodded "We should use the Translocter to get there, Seth and you should go. He knows which cell is his and you need to talk to Agad." Kendra finished.

"Who else should go?" Their Grandfather said "We can take one more person."

Seth got a smirk on his face " I think Kendra wants to see her love, she could tag along" he said. Even though Kendra was older, Seth loved to tease her.

Kendra sighed "Seth, I am dating Braken, well sorta. I will go though" she said.

"Where is the Translocater Seth? Grandpa asked

"Under my bed." Seth confidently said. "I was uhhh... Keeping in safe." He straitened his posture.

"Sure..." Kendra teased as the turned to run back to the main house.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived back at the Living Mirage, they could tell Agad obviously had not known of their arrival. He was eating noodle soup when they appeared in the dinning room. He looked up at them as some broth dribbled down his chin. Agad sighed

"What do you guys want?" the old wizard asked.

"We have reason to believe one of the prisoners in your dungeon is Navarog" Stan said harshly. "We need the keys to his cell."

Agad looked surprised " All the prisoners in the closer half of the dungeon were released when I became the caretaker. I assumed the Sphinx had a reason for locking people and demons in the farther part of the dungeon so I let them be." Agad said "I have no idea what lies on the cells past the Sphinx's, but I am aware of Navarog death. No one possible could live through the digestive system of a dragon, not even the dragon prince. I would love to prove you wrong, so go investigate a cell of a Navarog look-alike." Agad shoved his hand in his robe, pulled out a ring of keys, and handed then to Stan. "The cell number matches a number on the key, don't have too much fun." He went back to his soup.

Kendra and her grandfather followed Seth into the dungeon. Seth paused in front of a cell to the left. He put his weight against the cell door, looked in, and he came face to face with the angry face of the Sphinx. Seth jumped back

"Yup, not Gavin." he said the team followed him deeper into the dungeon and paused in front of a door on the right. Seth peeped in and at first did not see Gavin. When he looked again he saw Gavin against the same wall as the door with his hands wrapped around his knees. Seth pulled away from the door and motioned for the keys from Stan. After a minute of fumbling to find the right key, Seth eventually got the proper key in the door and turned"let me go in first." Seth whispered. Quietly opening the door seth slid in. Gavin looked up. His eyes shined with tears.

"You c-c-c-came back!" Gavin cried as he stood up. He was a lot skinnier. Seth wasn't scared of Navarog, mostly because Gavin couldn't turn into a dragon in his tiny cell.

"Navarog, you have some explaining to do." Stan said as he walked in.

"For example, why you aren't dead" Seth finished.

Gavin's smile fell "I d-d-don't know what you are t-talking about or why you keep calling me N-n-n-navarog-" Kendra could not take it any more, she walked in and leaned against the wall. "K-kendra!" Gavin yelped. He made his way toward her for a hug. Before he could reach her she gathered her strength and socked him in the face with all her might. His knees fell to the floor. When he looked up blood was dripping from his nose.

"Don't touch me, Navarog!" Kendra said sternly. Tears were gathering in Gavin's eyes again.

"P-please!" he begged "let me e-explain." It looked like each word hurt him. He got to his feet and walked to his cot. He sat down. Gavin started to talk but no words came out. He cleared his throat. "I don't k-k-know why you guys think I am N-n-navarog. All I know i-i-is this..." he started his story "I went back to fight th-that hydra in the dragon sh-sh-shrine. When I arrived at the e-entrance the h-h-hydra was already d-dead." Gavin swallowed "I saw a huge black dragon guarding the exit. A man was next to h-h-him. I tried to t-talk but I never had met a Dragon like this b-b-before. The m-man a-a-approached me. He drag-g-ged me outside. I tried to fight h-h-h-h-him, but he was strong and I w-w-was tired. He took one of th-those needles, like f-f-from a doctor's office." Gavin paused to catch his breath "He took my blood and injected the blood into the dragon. Then he tied me up with a r-rope and gaged m-my m-m-mouth. He put me in his jeep and drove a-a-away. From the back of the j-j-j-jeep I thought I saw the dragon sh-sh-shape sh-sh-sh-hift into me... But I was sure I was h-h-hallucinating. Then I woke up h-h-h-here."

"That makes sense." Stan said "Navarog may need human DNA to change into human form, the DNA was Gavin's and so he took the form of him..." He continued to talk about the possibilities. Seth chipped in some. All Kendra herd was that all the things she hated Gavin for, he hadn't done. This was stressing her out. She got over him, fell for Braken, then he is just pulling her back in again. This can't be true. Before she knew what she was doing she snatched the Translocater from Seth twisted it and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Kendra set on her bed. "Ugh! What is happening!?" She screamed to no one. She thought about Gavin. His hair had become darker than the milk chocolate/dark chocolate color she was used to. Now it was nearly black. His skin had slightly paled from being locked in a cell for 2 years. Just then her grandmother barged in.

"Kendra Sorenson! Do you realize you left your grandfather and brother at the Living Mirage without the Translocater to get home!" Ruth yelled "I got a call from him!"

"Oops." Kendra sighed as she played with the cylinder, tossing it from hand to hand and slapping her palm softly against it. Her grandmother continued to scold her but Kendra didn't bother to listen. Then she just put the Translocter in one hand and gestured it to her grandmother and sighed "Go."

"Kendra!" Seth yelled. She jumped, not knowing she fell asleep. "We talked to the Shpinx, and used a truth serum. Gavin was not lying. Navarog betrayed us, Not Gavin" For once Seth had a somewhat serious look on his face, before he burst into laughter. "You should be excited Kendra, your boyfriend has returned!" Seth walked out of the room. Kendra fell back on her bed. Did she still like Gavin? Or was she in love with Braken? She didn't think she should trust Gavin, just because he has not betrayed them before doesn't mean he won't in the future. Maybe he is going to bust the Sphinx out and the will find another way to rule the world. She decided to go talk to Braken, he would melt her worries away. She jumped out of the window, on to the lawn. Seth was playing football with the saytars, Hugo, and Mendigo (who was just rebulit). Seth prepared to hike the ball to Verl, who then got distracted by Kendra.

"Hi Kendra, you look lov-" he magaged to say, but before he had finished Seth had hiked the ball and hit Verl in the cheek. Verl collapsed on the floor. Kendra dashed into the forest. She was on the trail that led to the fairy shrine. The trail was less rocky than the previous time she went on it, but it was still the twisted uphill slope she and Braken went on walks upon. When she walked through the hedge she was surprised to see all the fairies that were not in the back yard. Dozen of them glided through the sky elegantly. Braken was facing the fairy shrine as he stood in the Gazebo.

"Braken!" Kendra yelled as she ran toward him. She jumped in his arms and he swang her around, and set her down. His soft lips then touched her cheek. Kendra blushed as she looked at him. Though he had a glimmer in his eyes, Kendra could tell he was deeply worried about something. "Braken, what's wrong, I can tell something is wrong."

Braken placed his hands on her shoulders as he looked away and sighed "The society has claimed vengeance on the Fairy Queen. They will not rest until they see her and her Kingdom destroyed." Kendra's face fell.

"Oh great more bad news." Kendra mumbled.

Braken's head shot toward Kendra and looked her in the eye. "What's the other bad news?" he asked.

"Nothing!" She quickly replied "It's no big deal" she finished softly. She pecked his nose. "I have to go" she turned and walked back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Kendra climbed through her window only to see Gavin waiting in her room. "Hey K-kendra." he said softly, while silently cursing himself for his stutter. His nose was slightly tinted blue. He was no longer wearing his tattered rags, but a pair of dark-washed jeans and a red polo shirt. His hair was swept across his face and fell just bellow his ears, casting a shadow across his face, but he was smiling.

"I'm sorry about your nose." Kendra said "I was just-"

"All is forgiven" Gavin said, saving her from an awkward situation. Kendra sat down on her bed and sighed "What's that?" Gavin asked pointing to her mattress.

"What?" Kendra said as she looked down. She didn't realize all the letters Gavin had written to her were still under her bed now poking out a little. Her cheeks blared red. Gavin walked over to her bed and puled out the letters. He stared at them a while

"Y-y-you kept my l-let-t-ters? Gavin wondered "Why?" Kendra thought about it for a while. She should have left them at home when her family moved, she already had all of them memorized.

"You didn't keep mine?" Kendra asked trying to put the awkwardness on him. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wad of papers.

"I only take them with me everywhere I go" he said with a smile, then shoved them back in his pocket. Kendra was still blushing. Gavin sat down next to her and tucked her hair behind her ear. "The p-past year I was locked in a cell, all I th-thought about was you." Gavin said "Kendra, I'm in l-l-l-l" he started again "I l-love you" Kendra always imagined her first kiss with Braken. She had known Braken less then a year; she meet him a while after winter break and now it was late summer/early fall. Braken never betrayed her, Gavin didn't either. Gavin came back into her life about a year after Navarog was killed. She and Gavin had gone on adventures together, and somehow he always made her feel better. She didn't know who to choose. In this moment she saw Gavin and couldn't resist. She pressed her lips against his soft mouth. His hand moved to the back of her head, and bringing their bodies closer together. His warm tongue gently brushed her lips, moving gradually into her mouth. Her hands were linked around his neck, as she passionately kissed him. Eventually she pulled away. She looked at his face, she remembered the first time she saw him, his lightly freckled nose. He smirked, she remembered that same smug smile as when he had said "I wondered how long it would take you yo figure it out" just before he turned into a dragon and ate her friends.

"That wasn't him" she kept telling herself, but she couldn't convince her heart to let go of the grudge. She was so confused. She got up and leaped out of the window without saying a word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Thank you to all who reviewed, you are my motivation to continue writing my story. (I know that is really deep, but it's true) If you have any ideas/ways to make my story better, please let me know. Sorry, the chapters are also getting longer. I love you guys. Stay classy, my readers.**

**-Remington**

**P.S. Lmk if you are team Braken or team Gavin, I want to make my readers happy. ;P**

How could she have been so stupid? She let her feelings get the best of her. Now she no longer knew who she wanted. Until about 20 minutes ago, she thought she loved Braken. What was she supposed to do now? She didn't realize she was ferociously pacing the yard until Seth confronted her. "Kendra, what are you doing? planning the next world war?" he teased

"Seth you are almost 16, I would think by now you would have grown 1 ounce of maturity." Kendra hastily replied. "If you know what's best for you just leave me alone." Seth is not that smart, but he was smart enough to leave Kendra and her hormones and go in to the forest. He trudged off along a trail that led sort of in the direction of the old chapel. He was kicking a stone along the trail until he noticed a rustle in the bushes. Using his shadow charmer abilities, he quickly blended in with the shadow of a nerdy tree. Luckily, he was just in time. Two trolls emerged from the bush, and paused in the trail. The were each holding the end of a box. The box was in length, equal to each of their heights, which was about 3 feet. The trolls' skin was a dark fungus green, any they had long pointy ears and noses. They set the box down and took deep breaths.

"Do we really have to carry this all the way back to the tribe" one troll said to the other, as his nose started twitching.

The other troll stared at him blankly before replying "It's the only was to get it to the society." Seth held back a gasp were theses trolls helping the society? What could the society do? The Sphinx wasn't planning on opening the Zzyx any time soon. The troll started twitching his nose again.

"Hey Groog, do you smell that?" the troll referred to as Groog started smelling the air. Seth's hand reached for the sword, that hung at his waist. Gripping the handle tightly he slowly started to draw the sword. The trolls were both smelling the air slowly gravitating closer to Seth. The first troll was dangerously close to Seth, so with a quick swipe of his blade he cut the arm of of the nearby troll. He was aiming for the head, but you know, mistakes happen. The angry troll now look Seth straight in the eye, with a look of fear. Groog, who was just noticing the limb-loss of his companion, got a ferocious look in his face. The first troll collapsed to the ground as Groog leaped from his stance and landed sprawled across Seth's face. Seth struggled with the small creature, as it lured him out in the shadows. Groog latched his jaw on Seth's nose, as he was about to pry Groog from his face. Little-one-arm got up to join the fight, only managing to grab Seth's leg, just annoying him further. Seth aimlessly swung his sword around his knee, accomplishing only clanking the troll on the side of the head, with the side of his blade(the flat side, sadly). As his heavy sword swung back it cut a deep gash on his leg that also sent the blade scuttling to the ground. Seth fell to his knees due to the pain in his calf. He tried to gather his stength in his right arm, accomplishing to punch Groog in his left cheek hard enough to send him cascading to the dirt. Looking at the first troll he saw it unconscious and laying on it's back, eyes rolled to the back of it's head. Groog wasn't giving up though, neither was Seth. Groog tried to jump on Seth's face again, but Seth rolled to his right and grabbed Groog's left foot. Fortunately Groog was small, and Seth was good at baseball. He threw Groog as far as he could, in the distance. Hearing a loud cry and a thump as Groog landed about 20 feet away. Hopefully unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

Kendra heard a long wail coming from the woods. She got up and dashed toward the sound. She followed the rockey trail for about 3 minutes at a jogging pace and saw Seth. He was sitting at the side of the path, staring nervously at his leg. "Seth!" She said with relief in her voice as she jogged to him. Her relief was short lived when she saw the gash in his knee. "Seth, What happened?" She asked, her voice now full of worry.

"It was my own fault" he sighed "I swung my sword at a troll and hit myself. I'm aware I sound like an idiot." He looked up. His nose was purple and had teeth marks on them, that were bleeding. It was then Kendra noticed the unconscious troll laying next to him. She sighed.

"Let's get you to Braken. He can heel you."

"We also have to bring that trunk" Seth said pointing to the large box. It was gray and had leafy designs of the top, in gold.

"I'm not even going to ask." Kendra said helping him up. Being Seth's crutch with one arm and lugging the trunk/box with the other they set out to the Fairy Shrine.

She set Seth down in a Gazebo close to the island and mentally called Braken. "I'm outside the shrine with Seth, we need your healing powers...and you of course."

_I will be there soon Kendra. Hold on. _

"He's coming Seth, stay still." Kendra reassured him, yet she may have been reassuring herself knowing she would get to see Braken. He appeared with a quick flash in front of them, and knelt down beside Seth's leg.

"How did this happen, Seth" Braken asked

"That doesn't matter" Seth said, not wanting to sound like an idiot.

"I just need to know if what cut you was soaked in poison."

"I guarantee it's wasn't"

"If you say so" Braken began his magic. He was swirling his hands, generating sparkles, collecting ingredients that came form the air. He ended up with a small vile filled with a thick purple liquid. He poured it on his nose and leg. Instead of dripping, it turned to a glitter-paste substance. The glitter floated into the air, reveling perfect skin without a scratch. "Good as new" he said with a smile.

"Thanks Braken" Kendra said trying not to blush. Braken grabbed her hands and held them.

"I would do anything to help" he said softly. Being the annoying little brother Seth is, he had to but in.

"Kendra we should get going, wouldn't want to keep _Gavin_ waiting any longer." _Why did Seth have to be such an idiot_ Kendra thought to herself. Kendra's cheeks turned red. Braken's whole face turned red.

"Gavin's Back! I thought he was dead." Braken screeched "That boy is gonna get it!" He got up and ran to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Gavin stared at his new room. He recently was moved out of Vanessa's old cell to a guest bedroom, ever since the Sorenson's had gained his trust. The room was plain. It had white walls, a soft green bedcover, a few wooden dressers and nightstands. A few dull paintings hung on the walls. The room had no windows except one in the small bathroom that had green curtains. He was about to walk over to the bed and test it out when an angry voice cried from behind him.

"Gavin...Rose!" The voice yelled. Gavin turned to face the person in the door. He had sandy blond hair and was fairly tall. He looked a little older than himself.

"Who are you?" Gavin tried to say politely.

"My name is Braken, and it's time to say hello to my _fist_." Braken clenched his fist and drove it square into Gavin nose.

_Seriously, that's the second time that's happened_. Gavin thought while ducking to avoid a second shot. While he was on the ground, Braken took the advantage and sprawled on top of him. Pinning him to the ground, Braken stood up and used his foot to keep Gavin where he was. With his other foot he kicked the side of Gavin's head, also allowing all his wight to go into the foot that was on Gavin's chest. Braken went in for another kick, but tis time Gavin was prepared. He grabbed Braken's foot and pushed it back, causing Braken to topple over him.

"What is your problem with me?" Gavin gasped while trying to crawl away. Unfortunately it was not over, Braken got up and sat on Gavin, continuously punching him in the face and neck. Gavin tried to block his blows, but only hurt himself more when his right hand (with a ring on it) kept being driven into his face. Braken was to tall for Gavin to reach his face, so punching back wasn't an option. The next time Braken puched, Gavin held his shot with one of his hands. He surprised Braken enough to sit up a few inches and slap Braken across the face. He didn't phase Braken enough and Braken drove his hand on to Gavin face, forcing him to lay back on the ground.

Kendra's voice rang through Gavin's head."Braken get off of Gavin now!" Braken started to get off of, and Gavin sat up enough to punch Braken in face, just below his perfect check bone.

"Ha!" Gavin said. His statement brought Kendra's attention to him, along with the fact Braken wasn't blocking his face.

Kendra gasped "GOD, BRAKEN. What have you done?!"


	9. Chapter 9

Kendra hurried to Gavin and kneeled next to him. She put his head in her hands, his eyes were starting to close. That last punch obviously took the last of his strength. His face was swollen and puffy. He had two black eyes and tons of cuts on his right cheek (probably from his ring). His nose was blue (again) and when she put her hand on his chest, it felt like he had a broken rib. Overall, he looked like he was run over by a tractor. She stroked his face

"Don't comfort him! Don't you remember him betraying you and killing your friends!" Braken screeched. Kendra let out a sob

"No" she said softly. She didn't think Braken would even hear her between her sobs. "No" she tried to say again. Her words wouldn't work. After a minute of staring at his bruised face, she didn't see him like Navarog at all. She didn't regret kissing him, at all. "Heal him" she finally commanded.

"Heal the enemy? Kendra, why?" Braken said letting out a small laugh. Kendra couldn't look at Braken. She couldn't explain it all. She didn't have enough words.

_Can't he just trust me? _Kendra thought. She put her hand on his head. She remebered everything they had been through. _The word that comes to mind is cowardly._ Gavin had said, regarding why the Knights wore masks. They echoed through her head. Was Braken afraid to heal him. It was understandable, she used to love him. She wished he was better. She imagined him healing, and she closed her eyes to paint picture. It just made her feel better. She opened her eyes to look at Gavin. All of a sudden golden light shone from her hand. The light spread across his face and to his heart. Kendra held her breath _Ummm what?!_ She thought. Braken looked just as surprised. The light glowed really bright for a moment, forcing her to look away. When she looked back, Gavin had been healed! She took her hand off of him and scooted away as Gavin sat up and rubbed his head.

"What happened?" He asked "I-I-I-I'm healed"

"I know" Kendra said "That's what we are trying to figure out"


	10. Chapter 10

Kendra knew she was fairykind, but she didn't know she had that much power. Could she really have healed him with her fairykind magic, or whatever she had. Just then Seth barged into the room "Hey Braken wanna come play Football with the saytars and Hugo, Mendigo is busy working so we need another person on my team." It was then when Seth realized he came in at the wrong moment...Gavin was laying on the floor he was tired and it look like Braken just healed him, his bruises were fading. Braken was leaning on a wall with his arms crossed he was staring at Kendra. Kendra had backed up into a corner, her pupils were huge and she stared at Gavin. "Ok then" Seth said. He walked out the door and shut it behind him. Down in the backyard the saytars and Hugo were waiting "Sorry guys, Braken can't play. Let's do 2 on 2 with an alternate..."

After a game of football Seth walked to the old manor where his Grandfather lives. Seth had dropped of the box he took from the trolls there, and wanted to look he arrived the box was where he had left it. He went over to it and lifted the lid. It was filled with various weapons: swords, spears, bows, and other magical items. At the bottom was another box and a letter. He opened the letter it said:

_Our dearest society,_

_This was all we managed to steal from the manor. We could not get the Translocater, but the Sands are in the box and we already sent the key. We hope these weapons will help in the upcoming war against Fablehaven. We are planning to get to the gates and open them when you have arrived and change the register at both houses. We have gained the help from some Griffins that will aid you in the war. And are attempting to find a way into the Fairy Queen's kingdom but to no avail. The island on Fablehaven is the only access point so we might just flood the island. Let's hope the Sphinx doesn't find out, he might not be on our side. Once we destroy Fablehaven and the Fairy Queen's domain, we assume we will go after the other preserves, so we are sending some trolls there. _

_Good Luck,_

_The Trolls_

Sethread over the letter again. Was the society trying to destroy Fablehaven? That is not good. Seth was about to put the letter away then his Grandfather called out to him

"Seth what's that? Bring in inside so I can have a look."


	11. Chapter 11

Kendra made her way back over to Gavin. He was sitting up, now looking at her.

"Did _you _heal me, Kendra" Gavin asked, his eyes full of shock. Kendra quickly nodded. "Wow Kendra! That's great, your fairykind powers are getting stronger." He said.

"It's kinda scary." Kendra nervously replied. "But your okay?... You feel better." She asked Gavin.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said as he stood up. Kendra rushed over and hugged him.

"Good, I don't think I could lose you again." She said softly. Braken cleared his throat. "Braken, you owe Gavin an apology." Kendra sternly said.

"Why should I apologize to Dragon boy. He is a demon, dragon, and traitor. He killed Mara and ate Dougan. He somehow cheated his death! Why are you forgiving him?" Braken accused.

"That wasn't him, he was framed" Kendra defended him. She took a deep breath "Gavin, this is Braken. He is a former unicorn and my boyfriend." Braken smirked, Gavin sighed. _She obviously didn't think about that when she was kissing me earlier. _Gavin thought, but he didn't dare say it, in fear of being pummeled by a unicorn again. For the best, Gavin decided to give them some privacy and left _his_ room. Once he left Braken walked over to Kendra.

"I'm sorry Kendra. I'm apologizing to _you_." I may no only have been mad at him for being a traitor. I may be a little jealous of the connection you had with him, and apparently sorta still have." Braken seemed sincere "Kendra, I love you, but I have a feeling you don't feel the same way about me."

Kendra looked at the ground "Of course I do, Braken. I was just surprised that Gavin was alive. He doesn't mean anything to me compared to you."

Braken smiled "Good" He held her hands and leaned close to her. "Because I could never live a single day without you" He pressed his lips against hers, her smooth tongue castigating across his lips. He used his teeth to lightly bite her lip, causing her to open her mouth. Braken was never happier.

**...but was Kendra. Review and let me know if you think Kendra was lying to Braken or if she loves him more than Gavin. I love all comments whether they are constructive criticism or telling me who you ship Kendra with. I also want to know if I should focus writing more on Kendra's drama or the doom of Fablehaven. Stay fabtastic, my readers.**


	12. Chapter 12

Stan read the letter over again. _Could this really be happening? _He thought. "Ruth, please go get the register I want to make sure it is safe." Seth's Grandfather said to his wife, as she turned and hurried into the old manor. "Seth, right now we have an advantage. The enemy will not have the element of surprise to use against us. Go tell the others to prepare for war. I will try to negotiate with the trolls."

Seth nodded quickly and turned to run off, but lingered when he heard his Grandmother calling "Stan! Stan! The register is already gone!"

"It is no longer safe here, Seth, we are going back to the main house with you." Stan retorted as he rushed them off down the trail.

Back at the house, Seth and his grandparents rushed up the stairs to where the register was. Thankfully, it had not been touched. "Get this to a safer place" Stan commanded to Ruth, as a startled Gavin rushed through the door.

"W-w-whats going o-on?" Gavin asked. His eyes were sorta red and her looked tired.

"The society is going to attack, we must prepare for war." Seth said, he had sweat dripping off of his forehead. His light brown hair was kinda matted to his head.

"They w-won't be able to get th-through the g-g-g-g-gates though, right?" Gavin confirmed.

Stan stepped up "Sadly no, the register at the manor had boundaries for the manor _and_ the gates of Fablehaven. The society won't be able to access the main house but they will easily destroy the rest of the preserve." Stan said as Gavin choked. Warren and Dale, who were sent to negotiate with the trolls, came running up the stairs.

"We looked for the trolls" Warren said, gasping for air "but their towns had moved. When we got there, they were vacant" Dale continuously nodded, while swallowing air and wiping sweat off his face.

"That is not good." Seth clarified, just when they heard a roar come from outside.


	13. Chapter 13

Stan looked out the window at the gates of Fablehaven. In the distance an army of black splotches appeared, Growing larger by the minute. There were tall blotches, huge, massive ones, and the closer they got Seth could see more behind them. "Quick! we all need to prepare for battle, Seth and Gavin, get armor and weapons for you, Kendra, and Bracken. Dale and Warren, try to convince some creatures of Fablehaven to assist us." Stan gave orders to his wife and sent everyone off. He position himself by the window to warn his family when the army approached.

Good thing Seth was a fast runner, Kendra was glad he walked in on her and Bracken, not Gavin. She didn't want Gavin to see her kissing Bracken. They imminently stopped when Seth walked in, and followed him to the weapons room. They got light armor. Kendra got a strudy bow, some arrows, and a dagger strapped to her calf. Bracken had a heavy sword and a spear strapped to his back. Seth had Vasilis, which he could keep now thanks to Bracken negotiating with the singing sisters, he also had a knife in his boot. Gavin had his own massive dagger and a crossbow slung over his shoulder. Dale and Warren returned with some nymphs, satyrs, fairies, and a few angry elves. They got armor and weapons for all of them. Seth was strapping a chest plate on when his Grandfather yelled "Hurry, set our forces in front of the gate, try to prevent them from entering." When the team exited the house they were stunded by all of the enemy forces. There were soldiers, cyclopes, giants, griffins, demons, zombies, a nemean lion, even a chimera. They positioned themselves far in front of the gate, and stood with their heads held high. Kendra raised her bow, she shot a zombie in the first row. It collapsed to a pile of flesh and bones, it didn't get up. She shot another, an arrow flew back in her direction and Braken hit it away with his sword. The army kept advancing, until they were less than 100 meters away. A single man stepped forward.

"My name is Ravogus, I am here to destroy you." The man said. He wore a sly grin on his face.

Gavin held his breath and leaned next to Kendra "That's the man who kidnapped me." Gavin whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

The man was tall and pale, his nose was crooked. He had dark hair and a small mustache, his eyes were red and bloodshot. On Ravogus' waist was a sheath holding a long black sword with a black handle. Kendra raised her bow and aimed an arrow. Ravogus laughed "Go ahead, shoot." Kendra released her arrow and watched it fly. Just before it hit him in the chest he caught it between his fingers, so fast Kendra didn't realize it until he tossed the arrow to the ground. The ground shook. Kendra thought it was the arrow, but looked up to see a giant had taken a step towards them. Ravogus made eye contact with the giant and nodded. The army charged.

Kendra was lost in the blur of enemies, Fablehaven's team was way out numbered. She saw Seth in the distance, swatting at a griffin in the air. Kendra raised her bow and shot it out of the sky. She looked for Bracken and didn't see him, she hoped he was okay. She raised her bow again and, with incredible accuracy, shot a cyclops. The cyclopes winced and fell to the ground. Kendra lowered her bow to seek her next victim. She was about to target a solider in purple armor when she felt an arrow pierce her in the shoulder. She fell to her knees and looked behind her, another purpler armored soldier was holding a bow and standing 20 meters away from her. She looked at her wound and saw the arrow tip had come out on the other side of her shoulder. She put her hand on the rod of the arrow and yanked it out. She cried in pain, drawing the attention of Gavin, who was fighting a hoard of zombies with his huge dagger. He stabbed a zombie in the chest and rushed over to Kendra. She pointed to the man who shot her and got up. Running through the pain, she drew her dagger and lunged it into the neck of he man who was now turned, fighting a nymph. She whirled her dagger to side and slashed an oncoming attacker to her left. Kendra turned to her right, punched a cyclops across his face and push-kicked him in the chest, sending him hurdling backward. The cyclops fell back on a few zombies and a soldier. She elbowed whatever snuck up behind her in the nose and it crashed to the ground. "Gavin!" Kendra yelled "This may not be the right time but please let me explain!"


	15. Chapter 15

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12.4px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Seth was violently swinging his sword at the chimera. Once he had gotten the hang of his sword again, he had mastered it's skills and easily and took down all the enemies in his way. When he reached the chimera his bravery had faded. He was immune to magical fear but what he was experiencing right now... There was nothing magical about it. The chimera was ugly and terrifying, the part-lion, part-goat, part-snake had he eyes locked on Seth. She had the body of a massive lion, and her tail was a long snake with sharp fangs that hissed at Seth. Two other heads of a goat and reptile branched out of her neck and roared ferociously. Seth swung his sword at the goat head, he left a gash under its eye and then it butted Seth with it's horns before he could move away. Seth was pushed back, but he did a summersault and landed kneeling under the goats neck. Seth slashed up and watched blood gush on him and the thick neck fall down on the grass. Seth felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, he turned and saw a griffin biting down on his upper arm. He swung his bloody sword at the griffin and it easily dodged. The chimera roared behind him, and he felt fangs in his rear. He turned again and cut the snake tail off, and was surprised when it slithered away. Seth turned back to the griffin and with a final swing, stabbed it int he chest. He quickly pulled his blade out and stabbed the furry hindquarters of the lion body behind him. She roared. Seth slashed his bade against her skin a few more times, only stopping to pause when her heard Kendra yell. An arrow was lodged in her shoulder and Seth was going to help when he felt a massive pain on his back, the chimera had used her claws to dig deep cuts in Seth's back./span/p 


	16. Chapter 16

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12.4px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px"Gavin turned to Kendra "W-w-what do you n-need to explain?" He asked between heavy breaths and swings of his dagger. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12.4px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px"Kendra kicked a zombie in it's chest. "I mean, First I kissed you, and then I told you I have a boyfriend. That owes an explanation."/spanspan style="font-size: 7px; letter-spacing: 0px;"strong(/strong/spanspan style="font-size: 6px; letter-spacing: 0px;"strongnobody, ch 11/strong/spanspan style="font-size: 7px; letter-spacing: 0px;"strong)/strong /spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0.0px"Kendra paused to fire a few arrows at one of the two giants that were provoking Warren and Dale. Each giant is about 17 feet tall and have massive mussels. Kendra looked at Gavin, he was staring at her. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12.4px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px""Kendra you look so beautiful when you are killing monsters." He said not even taking his eyes of her to stab the cyclops behind him. Kendra couldn't stop blushing./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12.4px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px""Thanks Gavin." Kendra sighed "I have just been really confused lately... With you not being dead, and Bracken being my boyfriend..." Kendra unleashed the dagger on her leg to stab some soldiers that crept up on her. Finding slits in their armor to get her dagger through and shove it in deep enough to kill them without striking multiple times. She caught a glimpse of Bracken in the distance fighting the nemean lion. She knew it was practically hopeless, the skin of a nemean lion is invulnerable. Bracken wasn't giving up, he was slashing his sword continuously across the lion. No damage was caused. Kendra ran over to help. emAfter the battle, I will talk to Gavin,/em Kendra thought. Kendra trust her dagger into the lion's hindquarters to draw it's attention to her. She drew her bow and when the lion turned she shot an arrow into it's gapping mouth. It staggered backward. She shot another arrow into it's mouth. Gavin also got the idea and attempted to shoot it in the mouth, from the distance. He hit it's eye, emThat's good to. /emKendra thought emMaybe he was actually aiming for it's eye./em Kendra continued to shoot arrows into it's mouth. The lion got used to the continuos impact and started blocking the arrows and closing it's mouth. The lion charged at Kendra, she rolled to the side, but her loose shirt got caught on one of the lions claws. She was pinned to the ground by an arrow-filled lion. Kendra felt the claw on her back and she heard Bracken throw his spear into the lions mouth. That did the trick and the nemean lion collapsed on the ground. Bracken rushed over to help Kendra up. "Thanks Bracken." Kendra softly said./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12.4px; font-family: Times;"Bracken nodded "No problem" he said "Seth is working on the chimera and we just killed the nemean lion, we should go help Warren and Dale with the giants so the biggest threats will be out of the way." Kendra agreed and quickly turned to stab a griffin behind her, just before it dug it's talons in her back./p 


	17. Chapter 17

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12.4px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px"Gavin was fighting against the remaining zombies and griffins. The Fablehaven team was still outnumbered. Probably 1 to 12 at least. The fairies weren't fighting, just flying around healing nymphs, satyrs, and elves. A few were dead, there was about a team of 25 fighting for Fablehaven. Gavin was finishing off a group of griffins when the fires started. He didn't know where they were coming form, just that the enemy was making them. The fires got in his way, occasionally helping by burning a zombie or cyclops. (probably by accident) All the griffins were dead, or they were on the ground, but none were flying in the air. Gavin shot some zombies with his crossbow, accurately hitting their hearts. He saw Bracken and Kendra head to go help Warren and Dale. Gavin wasn't planning on having Bracken save the day, so he sprinted to their aid./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12.4px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 12.4px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px"* * * * */span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 12.4px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12.4px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px"Kendra was facing a huge giant, his mussels rippled as he swung his club at her. She dove and stabbed with her dagger, but nothing seemed to work. Her dagger wasn't big enough to cause any real damage. Gavin approached from behind his huge dagger swinging in his hands. Gavin and Bracken slashed and stabbed, allowing Kendra to back away and shoot arrows. Fires surrounded them. The giant swung his club at Gavin, who tried to roll away but his dagger got in the way and was sent nearly into fire. He quickly jumped up, his back slightly burnt. His hand first moved to his back pocket, he felt nothing. Worry spread over his face and he search through the flames. He landed upon a pile of burt papers. He trust his hands in and grabbed them. "No! No!" Gavin yelled. Kendra rushed over./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12.4px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px""Gavin what's wrong?" Kendra nervously said, afraid he was hurt. He showed her the pile of ashes in his hands... emthe letters. /emKendra gasped as a tear rolled down Gavin's face. She glanced at Bracken, he was holding off the giant pretty well. Kendra wasn't surprised. She looked at Gavin. "They were just letters, Gavin, I can write more." Gavin shook his head as he cried./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12.4px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px""K-k-kendra, you have n-no idea how much these letters meant to m-m-me." Gavin paused "They r-remind me of when first met. W-w-when I first saw y-you, I fell in love with y-y-you. I wished you felt the s-s-s-same way. E-e-e-every time I got a new l-l-letter from you I-i-i hoped inside you would admit how you f-feel." Gavin's head was looking at the ground. He lifted his head up so it would meet her eyes. "You have no idea how much I loved you. H-h-how much I do love you. Ever since I kissed you I can't get out the taste of your lips. The l-letters from you... Are the only proof you may have liked me. Every night I r-r-re-read them, h-hoping somewhere hidden on the l-l-letter you wrote..." Gavin dropped his head./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12.4px; font-family: Times;"Kendra thought for a moment and looked at his silky dark hair hanging over his face. "Gavin, I will give you something better than words on paper!" Kendra yanked the collar on his shirt pulling his lips onto hers. She put her hand on the back of his head so even if he wanted to, he couldn't pull away. Gavin slowly moved his lips with hers, but it all stopped when they heard Bracken screaming in the distance./p 


	18. Chapter 18

**I wrote the last chapter for this story, but the ending was very unrealistic. I got a few bad reviews, and I agreed it was a pretty bad ending. If you haven't read it yet, that's good. If you have, just pretend you didn't. I will write a new ending, but I have no idea how it will end. ****Please review with your ideas for a new ending! ****I will still write another Fanfiction later, but I need to end this one first. :) Stay majestic my readers. **

**-Remington**

Kendra looked at Bracken, he was lying on the ground unconscious. She sprinted over to him and knelt by his side. Even if she did like Gavin she wasn't letting Bracken leave her. The spikes on the giants club were driven into his chest. "Dale! Warren!" Kendra called. Warren finishing off one of the giants, as the other giant stormed over to them. She looked at Bracken. His curly blond hair was matted to his face, his shirt was caked with blood. She peeled his shirt off, hoping it would help. She also loved seeing him shirtless, but not know. Four obvious holes were dug in his chest. Kendra started to cry. _What if she could heal him? _She thought, but she could hardly think. There was a buzz in her head. All the fighting going on around her was in slow motion. She saw her brother in the distance laying life less on the ground, fairies fluttering around him. She sobbed and touched Bracken's heart she tried to imagine him healing. Imminently a bright light shone between her finger tips. It blinded her and Gavin forcing them to look away. Kendra forced herself to look back at Bracken. The golden light was gradually moving from her hand all over his body. Slowly his eyes began to flicker open. Kendra held her breath. His crystal eyes focused on Kendra, a smile spread across his lips. Bracken looked at the two giants. He pushed himself up.

"Thanks Kendra." Bracken murmured. He grabbed his sword "Let's get those giants" He smirked.


	19. Chapter 19

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12.4px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px"Seth spit dirt out from his mouth. He slowly sat up, his back stinging from his deep cut. How long had he been out? Definitely not long enough for any one to notice. He looked over at the Chimera he was fighting. It had taken the liberty to curl up and take a nap, missing its goat head and its snake tail. When Seth arose the monster's ears perked up and it looked him straight in the eye. Seth wanted to try another strategy. Obviously he couldn't beat this thing with his back in so much pain. He had talked to demons and wraths before, but this monster was a first. He slowly approached the creature, his hand out stretched. The Chimera growled and snapped it's teeth. "Shhhh... I don't want to hurt you" Seth said. The creature growled again "Okay, I don't want to hurt you anymore." Using his shadow charmer abilities, he tried to urge the Chimera to talk to him. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12.4px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px"emLeave me be, Seth Sorenson. You have courage, I admire that. Walk away and I will let you live. /emThe evil voice rang through his head. It was cracked and old, barely able to make out the words. The strange thing about the voice was that it was said by two, as if the lion and the reptile head were both talking. Seth didn't know how to respond. The Fablehaven team was obviously out numbered, still. He gave it a shot. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12.4px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px""I know you are like evil and everything, but what if you joined our cause instead?" Seth tried. The voice didn't wait to laugh. It was loud and evil, cracking like whips against his skin./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12.4px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px"emWhy would I do that? I was already promised to be released from the cursed island. /emSeth thought for a moment./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12.4px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px""If you were put in containment on a island, the people who put you there should pay." Seth said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. He had the Chimera's attention. "The people who put you there were the society, to use you as a secret weapon when the time came. Also, keeping you from the Knight's." Seth raked his brain for more facts on the Chimera that he read in books, uhhh.. I mean he picked up here and there. Okay fine reading about monsters was pretty cool. The voice rang in his head again. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12.4px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px"emThis means nothing to me, boy. If you stay any longer I will remove your head from your shoulders and place it upon my new neck. I am an evil creature, so I fight with the society./em Seth looked at where he had chopped off the goat head, It was slowly growing back to it's full length. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12.4px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px""The most evil thing ever would be to turn against the society, the people who kept you imprisoned for their personal use. They obviously don't care about you. If you joined our team, you would be treated better. Not as a ruthless monster to act as a body guard, but as a equal and a teammate. For the purpose of protecting what is right." Seth had never been so inspirational before. He felt like it wasn't really him at all, he was acting way to convincing. It apparently worked, though./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12.4px; font-family: Times;"emVery well, hero. Accompany me as my champion, we shall fight together as one. /emThe Chimera bowed it's head, allowing Seth to climb on it's back. They faced the gruesome war, as if it started again, after being paused just for their conversation. They made eye contact, then Seth rode into the war on the back of the Chimera. Fighting for Fablehaven./p 


	20. Chapter 20

The remaining giant swung his club at Dale. He easily dodged and rolled around the giant, confusing it even more. Leading it in circles, Dale got the giant to fall on it's back. Kendra grabbed a sword from a dead solider and passed it to Dale. He scrambled to the top of the giant chest and plunged the sword deep in it's heart. A muffed grunt came from the giant. In the distance, Kendra could see the elves finishing off the zombies. Fires roared around them. They might actually win this battle. Seth was battling demons on the back of a chimera. _Wait! Seth was battling demons on the back of a chimera! _Kendra almost doubled over. She caught her breath and pointed him out to Bracken and Gavin.

Bracken smiled "That a boy, Seth!" He whooped. Seth finished off the three demons easily with the help of the two and a half heads on his chimera. Seth's sword shone in his hand. A chuckle came from behind Kendra, she turned quickly. In the center of the battle stood Ravogus. He grinned as his black cloak blew in the wind. His hands were raised, when he dropped them all the fires reduced to a pile of ashes. He took a step towards Kendra. Dale jumped off the giant, leaving the sword and ran near her. The enemy stood completely still. No one dared to move.

Ravogus' smile faded, it turned into an evil sneer "It seems I have underestimated the defenses of Fablehaven."

Kendra griped Bracken's bicep. She looked around. All that was left of the attackers were a few soldiers and cyclopes'. _Had they already won? _Kendra gathered her courage and took a step forward, releasing Bracken arm. "You did." Kendra replied. "Leave while you are still alive." She threatened.

Ravogus chuckled again, his mustache twitched. "If you insist, but not without you." He grabbed her arm before she could move out of the way. Bracken lunged for her, but greatly missed when Ravogus darted backward. Kendra tried to squirm away, but to no avail.

"N-n-no!" Gavin yelled before Ravogus snapped his fingers and disappered, taking Kendra with him.


	21. Chapter 21

"We have to go and save h-h-her!" Gavin said as he pounded his fists on the table. He, Seth, Bracken, Dale, Warren, and Stan were discussing the details of Kendra's disappearance.

"Obviously that is our first priority, but we don't know where she is." Stan said, for the third time. "Maybe if we asked... No" Stan mumbled to himself.

"Maybe if we asked who?" Bracken questioned, not willing to loose his girlfriend. Stan stared blankly at the table.

"There is a rumor of a man named Thervious, he was a shadow charmer like Seth." Stan paused hoping that would be enough information for them, but wasn't welcomed by the blank stares "He was the son of cupid, but didn't know his father until it was time for his father to die. Thervious went to the place where cupid lived only to watch him die." Stan took a few breaths "When his father died, his spirit went into Thervious. Thervious became like a half cupid-half shadow charmer." Stan nodded to show he was finished.

Seth cleared his throat "How would he know where Kendra is exactly?" Seth asked, knowing that they would have to do anything to save Kendra.

"Oh, he wouldn't" Stan said. "But, he has an all-seeing eye. It could show him." He pointed out.

"If we want an all-seeing eye we could just go get the Oculus" Seth said.

Stan nodded in remark "It was sent to a dragon sanctuary, I don't think you guys want to go back there, it would be easier to seek Thervious." He said.

"Well do you know where Thervious lives?" Braken asked, daring Stan to say yes.

"Fortunately so, the cave he lives in is in Paris, Fance. The love capital of the world." Stan grunted.

Gavin sighed, "Well guys, looks like we have a plane to catch."


	22. Chapter 22

The flight into Paris was boring, they had arrived at the airport early and had to wait an hour for the plane after they had gone through security. Their plane took them straight to France, but Bracken didn't sleep at all. Though, when they landed and got their rental jeep Bracken practically passed out in the back seat. Gavin, Seth and Warren drove in silence for 30 minutes on the way to the cave. The jeep slowed when it got outside a coffee shop. Warren turned to Gavin in the front seat and Seth in the back next to Bracken. "It's somewhere on this street, keep your eyes peeled." Warren said.

"I don't s-s-suppose it will just look like a cave from the outside, it's p-probably a door or s-something." Gavin said "How are we g-g-going to know what it looks like?"

Warren thought for a moment, "Stan said it used to be a palace before the war, then just the basement was left, maybe we will find it in an allyw-"

"What about there!" Seth said. He was pointing to a street that crossed over and led to a bridge that went over the river. On the corner was a set of double glass doors that led to a spiral staircase.

"Seth that rusty door probably goes to the kitchen of a restaurant or something." He looked convinced there were no glass doors.

"Did you have your milk this morning?" Seth asked, Warren shook his head. "You can wait in the jeep with Bracken. I don't want to wake him up, and he shouldn't be here alone. Gavin and I will go. Also, Stan said only a shadow charmer's touch can open the door"

Warren nodded "I guess that makes sense, do you guys have your swords?" Gavin and Seth nodded.

Gavin stepped out of the jeep followed by Seth, "Be b-back soon" Gavin said. The two boys ran across the street. Seth braced himself and pressed his palm against the smooth glass. It softly glowed gray for a second then swung open. Seth and Gavin descended the spiral stairs.


	23. Chapter 23

The stairs led down to a dark room, lit by a dim torch on the wall. Seth grabbed it off the shelf and carried it in front of him. From what he could see, the walls were made of a smooth stone. There was a pile of books in one corner and a few pieces of random furniture. Footsteps were coming towards him, but there was not enough light to see who or where. Gavin stood by his side. A man was approaching, Seth could see now that the man was fairly tall and had soft golden curls that fell just above his ears. He had a chiseled, handsome face, but gray shadows around his eyes. He had long lashes and wore what Seth thought was a bed sheet for clothes. The man stopped walking "Shadow Charmer and Dragon Brother. What is it you seek?" He said. His voice was loud and booming.

Seth didn't realize he was holding his breath until he let it all go. "Are you Thervious?" Seth asked, almost shaking in his shoes.

"I Am." Thervious said. He took a step closer and deeply smelled the air "Ah what a wonderful love story we have here." Seth and Gavin looked at each other "We have a Dragon Brother in love with a Fairykind. Who recently came back into her life after his 'so called death'. A Unicorn in love with the same Fairykind. The Fairykind is the sister of the Shadow Charmer. And the Shadow Charmer..." He took another whiff of the air "What do we have here." He stared at Seth. Seth's face got red. "Anything you need to get off your chest Shadow Charmer," Seth shook his head "Why don't you tell us why you are happy about the Dragon Brother's return? Why you told the Fairykind first? Why you never talk to Kendra about the Unicorn? Why You Are Only Friends With Demons?"

Seth took a step forward "All we want is information! Just tell us where Kendra is!" He was still red in the face.

"Ah Kendra, the Fairykind. You _want _her to come back? While she's gone yo-"

"Shut up, She's my sister! Of course I want her to come back! Just give us the information we need so we can leave!" Seth yelled at Thervious

"Why should I tell you, what's in it for me?" Thervious said. Seth took a step back "I will make you a deal, I will tell you where your sister is if you admit it."

Gavin looked at Seth "Admit w-what?"

Seth glared at Thervious, but spoke to Gavin "Gavin, how badly do we need to know where Kendra is?"

Gavin raised his hand and slapped Seth, "S-seriously, Just tell him whatever he w-wants. I'm surprised you won't do _anything _to save your s-s-sister." Seth rubbed the red mark on his cheek.

"Fine." Seth growled, "I'm in love with Bracken."


	24. Chapter 24

Seth was staring at Thervious, Gavin was staring at Seth. "Seth, you're gay?" Gavin confirmed.

Seth wouldn't meet his eyes "Yeah, now Thervious tell us where Kendra is." Thervious turned and went to another dark room, a few minutes later he retuned with their information.

"She is being kept by the society, at their headquarters in California. Somewhere around Santa Cruz. There is a really small preserve, in the mountains. It's only about 2 square miles, it should be easy to find the main house. And because you were so amusing I will give you an extra hint; all members of the society have a tattoo of a bleeding star on their back. Good luck." With that he disappeared.

Seth started to walk back up the stairs "So, you don't like girls?" Gavin asked. Seth was getting tired of this.

"Yes, but if you tell Bracken I swear-" Seth replied

"Don't worry" Gavin put his hands up "I won't tell." He said. Seth nodded of approval. Gavin continued "You can have him, I just want Kendra for myself. Bracken can suck your dick for all I care." Gavin could tell Seth was trying not to smile.

Kendra didn't know where she was. She had ropes tied around her; keeping her arms to her sides, wrists together, legs together. She was in a light room it had tan walls and a tan carpet. There was a door but nothing else in the room. The other thing, she was naked. She brought her knees to her chest when there was a knock on the door. "Um come in." She said. A woman with short red hair walked into the room, she was wearing an old-fashioned maid's outfit. "Hey can I get some clothes?" Kendra asked.

"Sorry" the woman said "We wanted to make sure you weren't armed." The maid paused "Ravogus requested a meeting with you."

"Only if I can have my clothes." Kendra said

"Sorry miss, It actually isn't a choice." The woman countered. Kendra huffed. The woman smiled "Here." She took off her white apron and handed it to Kendra.

"There is no back on this." Kendra said.

"It's better than nothing." The maid said "You are going to have to make it work." Then, she knelt down and begun to untie Kendra.


	25. Chapter 25

Back in the car, Seth told Warren they had to fly to California and about the secret preserve there. He didn't include what he had to say in order to get the information though. "I will book the next flight, but it might not be until tomorrow." Warren said "We should get a hotel room."

Bracken sat up "I'm not sleeping in the same room as Dragon brain, what if he murders me in my sleep so he can have Kendra!"

Warren looked up from his phone "The next flight isn't until tomorrow night, we can just get two separate hotel rooms." Warren started the car, heading to the nearest hotel.

Bracken nodded "I can't sleep on planes anyway." he said "And I really wish you had woken me up to go meet Thervious, I don't like that you guys went by yourselves." Bracken slouched in his seat.

Gavin smiled "Trust me, Unicorn boy, you wouldn't have liked it."

"Like you would know!" Bracken sneered.

Gavin laughed "'Cause you would want to be there to hea-"

Seth grabbed a handful of Gavin's long dark hair and jerked his head backward "You said you wouldn't say anything!" Seth hissed in Gavin's ear.

"Don't worry bro, I wasn't gonna tell him. I was just messin' around." Gavin said through his smirk.

Bracken stood up in the moving car with his hands on his hips "Tell me what?!" Bracken nearly yelled.

Gavin chuckled and looked back at Seth's bright red face "I am gonna kill you for this" Seth said under his breath to Gavin.

"Well then I guess I can't sleep in a room with Seth or Bracken." Gavin said "That means I'll be with Warren... And Bracken will be with Seth. Problem solved!" Seth's face got even more red. The car stopped in front of a small hotel. Warren got out of the car to get two rooms with two queen beds in each.

Kendra descended the stairs to the library below. She had put the apron on and tied the bottom of the long skirt to the back of the apron, wrapping around the her legs. She was fully covered. Ravogus was waiting in a desk in the back of the library. She slowly approached him. He gave a cold smile. "So Kendra, I hear you are fairykind."


	26. Chapter 26

"Look Gavin, I appreciate what you were trying to do, but please stop embarrassing me!" Seth said as he walked down the hall with Gavin, they were sent to pick up take out the next morning.

"S-s-sorry man" Gavin said "I don't want to ruin things b-between you and Bracken." He looked at Seth, acting sincere.

Seth stopped walking to face Gavin. "There is nothing between me and Bracken." He hung his head "Bracken is in love with Kendra, he's not gay." Seth sighed "I have less of a chance with Bracken than... You have with all the naiads in the pond." He said.

"What?" Gavin asked

"I don't know! Okay!" Seth yelled as he stormed off into the halls. The hotel started shaking. Seth stopped in his tracks. "Gavin is that you?" Seth asked.

"Nope, you?" Gavin confirmed

"Nope." Seth said. All of a sudden two griffins burst through the window of the hotel. "I hope they don't make us pay for that." he said.

"Really? That is your biggest worry right now?" Gavin asked while continuously dodging blows from the griffin harassing him.

"Whatever. Do you have your sword?" Seth asked. One griffin swooped down and tried to bit Seth. Seth drew his fist and punched the bird out of the air.

"No, we left them in the room." Gavin said before he got clawed in the shoulder by a griffin. Gavin screamed, Seth cursed. Then the building shook again, this time a monstrously huge chimera broke through the walls.

"Steve!" Seth yelled. The lion head roared and sent the building shaking again. The newly reformed goat head head butted the griffin on Gavin. The head that looked like a reptile finished Gavin's griffin off. The lion head simply chomped Seth's griffin to bits.

"S-s-seth! We have to run back to the r-room and get weapons. We can't kill this thing without s-swords." Gavin screeched.

"Kill it?!" Seth questioned. He walked up to the chimera at patted it's nose. "Thanks Steve, I would have been dead meat." Seth said.


	27. Chapter 27

Kendra didn't know how to respond, he already knew her secret. "What do you want Ravogus?" Kendra sneered

He let out a cackled laugh "Obviously I want to know if those rumors are true." He said.

Kendra hesitated "Of course not." She said "They are just rumors." She sat back in her seat and pretended to look more comfortable.

Ravogus face didn't move an inch "Pity" He said not taking his eyes off Kendra for about s solid minute. "He moved his attention to one of his guards "Take her to 'the room,' her death sentence will be carried out in the morning.

Bracken paced the room, biting his thumb nail. Warren was sitting on the beds, waiting for Gavin and Seth to return "We have to get there sooner" Bracken protested "A lot can happen in 12 hours, I can't wait that long to know she is safe!"

"Relax" Warren said "She is probably fine, plus we have no other way to get there. Unless you have a flying beast to take us there" He joked.

The room started shaking, through the window burst a massive chimera with Seth and Gavin riding on it's back. "Care for an early ride" Seth asked

The ride to the secret preserve was pretty uneventful. They landed in the far end of the preserve and Warren, Bracken, Seth, and Gavin walked to the main house. Bracken was in the front and paused when the dense trees cleared to revel the house. "We have to sneak in." Bracken said "We should split up, two of us will go in the back door and the other two will try the window near the front door." Bracken continued, pointing to the destinations. Once we get inside we have to find either a map of the house, or more importantly, Kendra." Bracken paused to make sure everyone understood. "Seth, make sure you have the ability to call your chimera in case of emergency." Seth nodded. "Okay team, Let's move out."


	28. Chapter 28

Seth and Bracken hesitated at the back door, it was easy to get to the door and the house seemed quiet, too quiet. Bracken tried the door, locked. He looked at Seth and shrugged his shoulders. Bracken drew his sword and took a breath, with a single kick the door fell down. He proceeded into the quiet house. There were no guards at the door, and Seth followed Bracken inside. They were inside of a room that looked like a study- it was filled with desks and loose papers. Bracken began sifting through all of the papers, looking for god knows what. Then a voice came from above them. "Hey, what are you doi-" Was all he could say before Bracken had unstrapped a knife from his boot and thrown it directly into the guard neck.

"Come on, Seth." Bracken said "There is nothing useful in here, and we are wasting our time to find Kendra." They hurried out of the room, Seth more reluctant than Bracken. He seemed to be racing through all of the rooms slicing down any guard before he could call for help. Seth had to admit, it was pretty hot. By the time they had gotten to the main chamber, Bracken was covered with sweat. It was a fairly large room, with two staircases on each side. "Let's try there." Bracken said, pointing to the double doors in the center.

"Don't think about it." Said a voice behind them. Bracken turned to see Ravogus standing in the center of the room. He was wearing his usual black robes and his mustache was trimmed nicely.

"Where are you keeping Kendra?!" Bracken snarled, keeping his sword close to his chest.

"The Fairykind? She was...taken care of." Ravogus slowly replied. He took a few steps closer to them. Ravogus positioned himself in front of Bracken, looking him straight in the eye. "She is mine now, you have no chance of getting her. It would be best for you to leave." Bracken met his eyes and took a step back, a small step. Enough room to swing his sword. Ravogus was fast though, and within seconds, their swords clashed.

Kendra sat in the cell. It was cold and dark, her hands were cuffed together. And of course, she couldn't stop thinking. Ever since Gavin had returned her brain was basically in knots. _How is it possible to be in love with two people? _Kendra thought. She knew why Bracken had been so harsh on Gavin. _Gavin is Bracken's competition!_ She hoped they weren't fighting right now. _This is the hardest decision of my lifetime! _Kendra exaggerated. _Why does everything have to be so complicated? I swear I can't take anymore drama. I wish Gavin never came back, maybe I wish he just hadn't left in the first place... I wish I was out of here so I could clear all of this up._


	29. Chapter 29

Seth could barley tell who was winning, between the swinging swords and dodging movements. Bracken sung his sword at Ravogus's side, who easily blocked it with his sword. Ravogus used his sword to push Bracken's off his ribcage and thrust him backward. Bracken quickly recovered. He rose his sword high above his head and thrust it down upon Ravogus, who moved to the left. Seth was awestruck by Bracken, but he didn't know if he could take Ravogus on his own. At the best moment, Seth leaped into battle. He drove his sword between Ravogus's shoulder blades. Ravogus screamed in pain. Bracken took advantage of this distraction to swipe Ravogus's head clean off his shoulders. Bracken was breathing heavy, he had a deep cut in his left bicep and a lot of other scratches and bruises all over him. "Way to go, man!" Bracken said to Seth as he clapped him on the back. "Let's go find Kendra." Bracken jogged off in the direction of the doors, Seth following reluctantly behind him.

Kendra heard something outside. She knew there is a guard at her cell door, but she could hear someone else approaching. "Hey-" Was all the guard could get out before he was knocked onto the ground.

A key rattled in the door _Is someone trying to get me out? _Kendra wondered. She sat up straighter against the wall. The door was shoved open. "Bracken!" Kendra rejoiced. She moved to stand up, but fell back against the wall.

"Wait, Kendra." Bracken said, taking the keys in his hand he stole form the guard. He took her cuffs off.

"I'm so glad you are here!" Kendra said while throwing her arms around his neck.

Bracken held her face in his hands "I love you, Kendra" He said, and the small apace between their lips disappeared. The kiss was unlike how he kissed Kendra before, it wasn't as gentle. It had wanting and desire. Their tongues moved across each other fast, as if it was never enough. Bracken grabbed her shoulders, then moved his hands to the back of her head so he could get her closer to him. It was like a washing machine. It was perfect. All until Seth cleared his voice behind them.


	30. Chapter 30

"Thanks for coming to get me, Seth." Kendra said as she jumped up. She firmly embraced him.

"Yeah, okay." Seth slowly said "We should get Gavin and Warren and get out of here" Seth left the cell, Kendra following close behind him.

"Did you say Gavin was here?" Kendra said with a perky smile as she skipped around. Her hair was swinging back and forth, she was surprisingly happy for being locked in a cell for a while. Bracken came up behind Kendra and grabbed her hand, their fingers interlocked. He smiled down at her, his curly blond hair was almost covering his eyes. Seth led the way out of the dungeon to the entrance as they entered the main hall again

Bracken stopped in his tracks. A man was standing in front of him, eyes locked in place. He had dark hair and a thin mustache "But..." Bracken said, stunned "We already killed you."

Gavin had his crossbow raised, ready to shoot at any moment. Warren was at his side, sword in hand. They made their way through the empty halls. Neither of them knew where they were going. "I hope Kendra is okay" Gavin said as he lowered his crossbow. "It would be awful if something... You know.. H-happened." His legs were shaking

Warren looked at him "I don't think you have anything to worry about." He said reassuringly "but, I don't know what I would do if Vanessa wasn't okay"

Gavin quickly turned to face him "A-are you implying that Kendra is n-n-not okay?" Gavin said. He tucked a long black hair that had fallen across his face behind his ear, even though it just fell back across his face. Despite the fact he hadn't showered in three days and was in the middle of a rescue mission, his hair was still silky and smooth.

Warren chuckled and softly punched Gavin's shoulder "C'mon man, lighten up. Bracken and Seth could have found her already, they may even be on their way out of the house. If they haven't, we will, then we'll be outta this place."

Gavin didn't smile "I don't w-want anything to do with Unicorn Boy, I had Kendra first and she won't chose him o-over m-me. I love her s-so much, I can feel that Kendra loves m-me too. We have gone through so much together, The Lost Mesa, The coyote-on-a-stick, The Dragon Sanctuary" Gavin laughed a little "Unicorn boy and Seth should runaway together, it would make me _and _Seth happy."

Warren looked at Gavin "Why would Seth want to run away with Bracken?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys! I really hope you are enjoying my story so far, but everything that starts, does end. Even this story. (Actually it is the name of this story) However, I really need help coming up with an ending. Please review with your ideas for an ending because I would LOVE to read them and hopefully use one to conclude this story. You can also Private Message me your ending ideas. I also want to thank Daisy so much for her amazing reviews, every time I read a review I get all happy inside. I can not write in words how amazing you guys are. Sorry I haven't been updating consistently, I have been having tons of school work. I know authors notes are boring and you don't want to read them so just please review, thanks so much, and here is the next chapter...**

**-Remington**

Gavin looked at Warren. "Uhhh" Gavin started to say "Y-you see, Seth likes this t-t-type of fruit and only Bracken knows wh-where to f-f-find it, so like if they ran a-away t-together, there would be lots of e-eating of that spe-ci-fic fruit." Gavin said. He had obviously said the word specific enough times to know that he couldn't say it correctly and to say it syllable-by-syllable like a second grader. Gavin looked at Warren and made a sly smile.

Warren face didn't move a twitch for about a minute. "All right Gavin, I will buy that for now, but when we get hope I expect a real explanation." Warren laughed a little "But hey. It's not like Seth has a crush on Bracken or anything." Warren joked, lightly punching Gavin to laugh along with him. Gavin did, but silently cursed himself when Warren wasn't looking.

Ravogus stood with a smile on his face. "See that's the good thing about living." He said "For me, it never ends"

Bracken's grip on Kendra hand tightened and a sneer formed across his face "I vaguely remember your head not being attached to your body." Bracken said, not removing eye contact.

"And yet, here it is on my shoulders now." Ravogus replied. He took a few steps toward them and for the first time Bracken smelled him. Ravogus smelled like burnt wood and rotting fish. Like mud, shrimp poop, and moldy sandwich bread.

The smell shot up Bracken's nose and he didn't even try to hold back the gag, he let go of Kendra's hand and stepped in front of her. Bracken had been in so many enemy encounters he already knew what was gonna come next. "If you want to get to Kendra, you are gonna have to go through me. Then it happened. Without even a single word reply, Ravogus was on him like white on rice. Bracken couldn't get his sword drawn in time, and got a huge gash from his bicep, across his neck, and nearly to his eye from the swing of the sword.

Seth drew his sword and yelled like a banchee. Running at the speed of a cheetah, Seth attacked Ravogus. Seth was faster, and with his sword, Vasilis, he could probably do anything. Kendra was healing Bracken in the corner of the room, with Bracken continuously saying Seth couldn't hold off Ravogus, and to put him back in the fight. Seth was actually doing an amazing job. Slashing his sword at Ravogus at speeds he couldn't keep up with, kicking and knocking any oncoming hits. Ravogus' muscly arm was right arm was wrapped around his body, not leaving a clear stab at his heart. This was not done on purpose, but because of Seth's rapid movement, Ravogus was spinning around in a confused manor, obviously un aware a child of such young age could be this good of a sword fighter. None the less, Seth took the opportunity to drive his bloody sword deep into the left side of Ravogus' chest, who howled out in pain. Removing the sword, Seth drove it into the wound again, this time, with his sword at an angle. Ravogus crumpled to the ground. "That's right, no one messes with my man" Seth softly said right before driving the blade into Ravogus' heart.

"Um Seth," Kendra said, who was suddenly right behind him. "Not to ruin your victory or anything but uh... What did you just say?"

**P.S. Spoiler alert: Bracketh won't be two sided, it's just going to be Seth hilariously chasing around Bracken like a school girl and gossiping with the fairies. :)**


	32. Chapter 32

Seth cleared his throat "That depends" Seth said "What did you hear?" He looked sheepishly at Kendra.

"Oh nothing much really." Kendra replied "Just something about 'your man.' What does that mean?"

Seth didn't make eye contact for a while. He glanced at Bracken who thankfully hadn't heard anything and was still sitting in the corner. Seth pulled Kendra farther away from the corner in which Bracken was sitting. Seth tried to think of a way out of this but he could only think of one: the truth. "So um" Seth started to say "I actually kinda may have a crush on your boyfriend." He finished.

Kendra gasped "Seth you're g-" Kendra yelled before Seth covered her mouth.

"Shhh" He said "Only you and Gavin know. Now, Let's get Steve to eat Ravogus so we can get out of here."

"Steve, Who's Se-" Kendra managed before Seth interrupted her with a loud whistle. A huge chimera busted through the window in the hall and gobbled Ravogus in one piece. At perfect timing Gavin and Warren entered through a door near where Seth and Kendra are standing. "Gavin!" Kendra yelled as she ran to his arms. His hair smelled like the air outside after it rains- clean, fresh, and crisp. Gavin turned his head and kissed her check. His lips are warm and soft against her cool skin. Then, they all climbed upon Steve and took to the sky


End file.
